


How Are You?

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Cute, Even the angst is cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This is really really really cute people, Written in 2002, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot where Omi-chan and Nagi-chan are talking to each other through e-mail about their lives. Nothing too dramatic or angst-filled, althought some of that is mentioned, as well. Just a kind-of cute, light-hearted look at a few days in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN under the name Faye Chere in 2002, before I stopped using FFN.
> 
> I just thought it'd be cute to have a fic where Omi and Nagi are talking via e-mail and instant messenger. So, this happened. What else can I tell ya? XD

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tuesday, 2:09 am

From:

To:

Re: How are you?

Hi. I know we haven't talked in a few days, and I was just wondering how you were. You'll never guess what happened. After a hard night's work, I came home to find out that I had more homework. MORE. As if I hadn't done enough BEFORE I started work. And I thought I finished it all, too... Well, it's about two in the morning. I thought you might be awake, but I guess you're not... TTYL

Tuesday, 5:17 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: How are you?

Just got back from school. Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. Yeah, I know what you mean. Juggling work and school sucks. Today especially sucked, too. I woke up this morning to find Schu going through my desk, trying to find his pen. As if it would be in my desk. Retard. He stormed out of the room, and I almost missed by bus because he made me help him look. It was behind his ear. Why does life suck so much? ...I guess I don't know what I'm saying. TTYL

Tuesday, 8:34 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: How are you?

You sound upset... Is something wrong? You know I'll help if I can. If I can't, then, well... Feel better! ^_^ My social studies teacher told me to take the night off from my job so I can finish a report... I told her I would, but obviously I can't. You know how it is... Looks like another long night. TTYL

Wednesday, 4:56 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Nothing's wrong that wasn't wrong in the first place, so I guess that means everything's fine... Or not. Well, either way, it doesn't change much does it? ... Brad hit me today. He almost never does that. I mean, I need to seriously screw up for him to do that. Does telekinetically shoving a target into a wall count as screwing up? I didn't think so... Then I found out I shoved the wrong person. Whoops. Guess I'll be bruised for a while, huh? I've gotta get up for school in an hour, so I guess I should go to bed. TTYL

Wednesday, 6:37 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

I was hoping I could IM you before you went to school, but I guess I missed you. Oh well... TTYL

Wednesday, 6:41 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

I'm stupid. I just realized you emailed me back. Sorry. ... Y'know, Aya never hits the rest of us, even if we totally screw up... Does Brad normally do that to you guys? He shouldn't. It's wrong... That's just my opinion, anyways... TTYL

Wednesday, 7:28 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Don't say that you're stupid, because you're not... Anyway, Brad only gets like that once in a while. This is maybe the second or third time he's ever hit me. Really, it's no big deal. I'm just a little upset is all. And my bruise hurts a little. But, thanks for caring. Anyway, I'll talk to you later.

Wednesday, 10: 48 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

What, no TTYL? ^_^ ...Seriously, though. I'm worried. Are you okay? Please talk to me. I'll listen. And, I know a way to make you bruise stop hurting ^_~ I'm here if you need me. TTYL

Thursday, 1:25 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

When do I NOT need you? It's just... When can I see you again? This email thing blows. I want to talk in person. I need to get away from here for a while. Maybe I can get off Friday night... TTYL

Thursday, 4:26 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

I checked with Aya. I'm off Friday night. You wanna do the usual thing? Or maybe we could go someplace new. I know this great club... Please let me know what's going on... I miss you. TTYL

Thursday, 7:51 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Brad's a dick. He won't let me off. I want to see you. Damn it. TTYL

Friday, 12:14 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Good news! I asked Brad for the night off again, and he was about to turn me down, when we got word that the target committed suicide! Isn't that great? ... Wait, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that... What I meant to say was... Ah, you know what I mean! Anyway, when do you want to get together? TTYL

Friday, 3:02 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

LOL ^_^ I'm really happy we can get together tonight! Let's say... seven? At the park. I can't wait to see you. TTYL

Friday, 4:53 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Seven's great. I'm free for the night, but I think they suspect something. I have a pretty good feeling Schu knows what's going on, his being psychic and all... I hope they'll just let us enjoy the night in peace. I need to relax. TTYL

Friday, 5:17 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

I know what you mean. Aya let me have the night off, but I think Yohji's the only one who knows what's going on... Maybe I can ask to borrow his wire? I can think of a few things that'll make you relax! ^_~ See you tonight! TTYL

Friday, 5:29 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Somehow, I don't think anything that you're thinking of will make me relax... ^_~ I'll see you soon. ^_^ TTYL

Saturday, 11:52 am

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Thank you for last night. It was... wow. I had fun, even though the movie sucked. But, the food was great, and that club was cool, too. And after the club, well... It was my first time doing anything like that. I can't believe Yohji let you borrow his wire... ^_^ TTYL

Saturday, 12:11 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

I'm so happy after last night... But, I don't know what else to say! Here, let me think of something... I had a blast last night. I slept in this morning. I have to work tonight. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you. I love you... Was that too much? Sorry, sometimes I get carried away, I know... Hey, you know what? You never answered my question. Please do. I'm curious. ^_^ TTYL

Saturday, 12:16 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

... I've felt that way about you for a long time... Wow. I didn't know you loved me back... But, I love you, too. Even if you didn't love me, I would still love you. Just thought you should know. ... Anyway, what question? I don't know what you're talking about. TTYL

Saturday, 12:23 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

The question that's been at the top of every e-mail... I can't believe you didn't notice how many Re:'s there are up there... Must be about... yup, twenty. So, how are you?

Saturday, 12:29 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

Yeah, I noticed it. I was just too lazy to change it. ^_^ So, how am I, you want to know... You know, every time you write "TTYL", I know you mean "talk to you later", but every time I write it, I think of that, and, to me, it means, "till then, your love". Corny, I know. But it's true. I can hear Schu laughing his ass off in the other room. I really wish he would stop reading my mind... Anyway, I guess that's my answer. Because of you, thanks to you... This is the first time in my life I can honestly say that I'm good... I feel good! ^_^ So, how are you?

Saturday, 12:34 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

LOL ^_^ Don't worry, if Yohji ever read this, I'd never hear the end of it, either... And you know what, I don't care. Because the answer to your question is... I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER! ^_^ But, I'd feel even better if you were here with me... TTYL(your version ^_~)

Saturday, 12:41 pm

From:

To:

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: How are you?

I know what you mean. I wish I could-

*YOU HAVE AN INSTANT MESSAGE FROM BOMBAY*

~BOMBAY: Hey, we're both online at the same time... So why are we emailing aech other? lol ^_^

~BOMBAY: Oops. I meant each. Sorry. ^_^

=PRODIGY: I don't know. lol ^_^

=PRODIGY: That's ok, no biggie. ^_^

~BOMBAY: Hey, you wanna get together later?

=PRODIGY: I want to, but I'm not sure if Brad will let me go.

~BOMBAY: It'll only be for a little while...

~BOMBAY: PLEEEEZE?

~BOMBAY: ...You still there?

=PRODIGY: ...Bring Yohji's wire, and you got a deal.

~BOMBAY: ^_~ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin._


End file.
